1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer system heat extraction. More specifically, the present invention is related to an apparatus for extracting heat from a laptop computer using Venturi Bernoulli heat extraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laptop or notebook computer system has many components that produce large amounts of heat during operation, including, but not limited to the central processing unit (CPU), chipset, graphics card, and hard drives. This heat must be dissipated in order to keep these components within their safe operating temperatures, and both manufacturing methods and additional parts are used to keep the heat at a safe level.
The heat sink itself performs two entirely separate functions, both of which are necessary to a central processing unit's ongoing good health. First, the heat sink acts as a large thermal mass which absorbs heat and stabilizes the central processing unit's temperature. The heat sink aspect does not reduce or increase the central processing unit. The heat sink simply stops the central processing unit's temperature from changing too quickly. Secondly, the heat sink acts as a heat dissipater. The heat sink is designed to have a large total surface area and to conduct heat well, so the whole surface of the heat sink gets hot. The weakness of this entire arrangement is the poor transfer of heat from the heat sink to the air, thus, the large surface area of the heat sink attempts to compensates for the poor heat transfer.
Currently, to increase the transfer of heat from the heat sink to the air, fans are added to the laptop or notebook computer to speed up the exchange of air heated by the computer parts for cooler ambient air. However, cooling computer components that produce large amounts of heat during operation is an ongoing issue especially within a laptop or notebook computer.